


Merry Christmas Mr Hale

by Astra201



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra201/pseuds/Astra201
Summary: Stiles is always planning something, he wants his boyfriend to have the best Christmas ever and he is going full out with all of the arrangements. But will Derek be happy or a sourwolf?





	1. Happy when I see you

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone

The sun was rising, the birds were singing, a white blanket of snow was settled onto the ground outside and... The alarm was beeping at 7 am on a Saturday morning!!!

Derek groaned in annoyance as he bashed his palm on the snooze button of the alarm “It's too early to get up on the weekend” he did not open his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.

“I said to turn it off last night” Stiles started as he snuggled up against Derek and he placed his hand on the alpha's chest.

Derek wrapped one arm around his mate's waste and he held onto Stiles' upper arm “I was too tired to even function yesterday, I don’t remember you saying to turn the alarm off”.

“I did say that it was a bad idea for you to go out on that run after work,” Stiles said as he stroked Derek's chest with his thumb.

“Alright, we both know that you’re right about something most of the time” Derek sighed.

Stiles chuckled and he opened his eyes “Are you a sourwolf?” 

Derek scoffed and he opened his eyes, he looked at Stiles as a smile appeared on his face; he moved his hand from his mate’s bicep and he started to stroke his dark messy hair “I’m in a good mood now that I’ve seen you”.

Stiles smiled a big cheesy smile before he kissed Derek's chest “Good morning, Der-bear”.

“Morning, my spark” Derek smiled before he kissed Stiles' head.

Stiles hummed as Derek kissed his head, their affectionate moment was interrupted when the alarm went off again and Stiles practically climbed over the alpha I order to turn the alarm off.

“Whoa! Hello!!!” Derek laughed and he lifted his hands up, so that they were either side of his head as Stiles scrambled over his abdomen.

“Stupid thing!” Stiles exclaimed as he fumbled with the alarm clock until he managed to silence the irritating beeping noise.

“Well, that just happened,” Derek said as he held his hands up.

Stiles looked at Derek “You secretly like it when I’m on top of you” he winked at his mate.

Derek smirked and he placed a hand on his boyfriend’s bare back “I also like it when you’re under me”.

Stiles moved so that he was straddling Derek's lap “Oh I know” he grabbed the alpha's hands and kissed his knuckles.

Derek sat up and he kissed Stiles, his mate placed his hands on the side of his neck and his cheek whilst the alpha wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. Their kiss grew deeper and Derek pulled Stiles closer before he placed a hand on the back of his head.

Stiles was the one who pulled away from the kiss and he placed his hand on Derek’s chest before he sighed “As much as I would love to stay in bed and have you ravish me all day... You have to go to work and I’ve got work to do”.

“I could be fashionably late and thinking about how sexy you are whilst I’m at work” Derek suggested with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smirk on his face.

“Very tempting, but you can’t be late because my dad is your boss” Stiles stated as he moved his other hand from the side of Derek's neck and he stroked back his dark hair.

“I should get extra time off for dating the son of the sheriff, I did promise him that I would take care of you and I want to keep my promise as well as my life,” Derek said flirtatiously and he kissed Stiles “can I just have a little bit longer to kiss you? Please?”

“Did Derek Hale just say ‘please’?” Stiles asked when he pulled back from the kiss “Looks like there’s a first for everything”.

“Only for you” Derek whispered.

Stiles kissed Derek before he climbed out of bed and he pulled a shirt on “Time to get up, sleeping beauty!”

Derek shook his head before he got out of bed and he followed Stiles into the bathroom; he stood in the doorway as Stiles brushed his teeth and he sighed happily as he watched his mate in awe, he then walked over to stand next to Stiles and he started to brush his teeth.

Once they had brushed their teeth, they both showered and tamed each other's hair before they got dressed and walked downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and Derek started the breakfasts whilst Stiles made the drinks, he then walked up behind the alpha and he hugged him from behind as Derek made the toast with Marmalade for Stiles and Butter for himself.

“Breakfast is almost ready” Derek stated.

“I’d love to have you for breakfast” Stiles whispered.

“We could put this Butter to good use” Derek looked over his shoulder “Or we could melt chocolate?”

“That sounds very kinky” Stiles smirked and Derek looked at him over his shoulder.

“And you love it” Derek raised an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth curled into a smirk.

“I just love you” Stiles moved to stand on his tiptoes and he kissed Derek.

“I love you too” Derek breathed into the kiss.

They finished making breakfast and they sat down next to each other at the dining table to eat, they engaged in conversation and they enjoyed spending quality time with each other before Derek's phone began to ring. The alpha sighed as he picked up his phone and he answered the call before he held it to his ear and he wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders; pulling him close and kissing his head.

“Morning, boss” Derek said into the phone.

Stiles scoffed and he shook his head before he sipped his coffee, Derek kissed his cheek and blush started to creep up on him.

“Yeah, I can get to work early. I’ll be there in ten minutes” Derek stood up and he stroked back Stiles' hair and he leaned down to kiss his head “I have to go. I’ll see you later” he whispered to his mate and Stiles' eyes flashed a fiery orange and red as Derek kissed his head. “Don’t work too hard today”. He then grabbed his jacket and he left as he hung up the phone.

Stiles crossed his arms on the table and he waited until he heard Derek drive off “Make this the best Christmas for Derek Hale is now in motion” he spoke to himself as his plan unfolded in his mind.


	2. Deck the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now putting his plan into motion but he might need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack assembles!

Stiles climbed up the ladder and poked his head up into the attic, he pulled himself up into the room and he looked around the dark space; dust and cobwebs were everywhere and Stiles made a mental note to clean the attic once he had found what he was looking for. The alpha's mate spotted the boxes that he was looking for and he walked over to them, he then proceeded to carry all of the boxes that he needed down the ladder without falling over or slipping and he started at the seven boxes for a moment before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and he called Allison.

“Small emergency, I need the pack's help with decorating the house before Derek gets home. It’s a surprise for him and there’s too much to do” Stiles explained as he stared down at the cardboard boxes.

“We’re on our way, Stiles. Everyone is here so we won’t be long” Allison said on the other end of the phone line.

“Thank you” Stiles relaxed.

“No problem, see you soon” Allison then ended the call.

Stiles picked up a box of decoration and he carried it downstairs but he stopped in the doorway of the living room when he saw that Peter Hale was sat on the sofa and smirking “I thought that you were with the others?”

“I heard you on the phone with Allison, I wasn’t going to wait for Malia to finish her hot chocolate” Peter stood up and he walked over to Stiles “I’ll get the other boxes. Black coffee, thanks” he then walked upstairs.

Stiles rolled his eyes and he put the box down next to the tv before he walked into the kitchen, he put the kettle on and he made himself a glass of apple juice as he waited for the kettle to boil. 

Peter eventually finished carrying all of the boxes downstairs and he put all of the boxes in the living room and he walked into the kitchen just as Stiles finished making his coffee “All of the boxes are in the living room”.

Stiles looked up and he handed Peter his coffee “Thanks”.

“Its no problem.” Peter room the mug of coffee “Thanks”.

Stiles nodded and he sat down at the dining table and he sipped his apple juice, he did not feel very energetic and he had a temperature so he felt a bit flop. He put crossed his arms over the table and he put his head down to close his eyes for a bit.

“How do you feel today?” Peter asked.

“Not great. To be honest... I just want to go back to bed with a tub of ice cream” Stiles answered as he turned his head to look at Peter.

“Aaww my future nephew-in-law isn’t feeling her well” Peter joked.

Stiles scoffed and he shook his head “That would scare Derek away”.

“You never know” Peter drank some of his coffee “He might be smitten with you and his wolf might be howling for you” he chuckled and Stiles chuckled as well.

“No pun intended” Stiles joked and Peter smirked.

Stiles and Peter both heard the sound of several cars and a motorbike park outside of the house, and the front door was thrown open as the pack rushed in to aid their packmom. Everyone hurried into the kitchen and they looked at Stiles as they awaited instructions. 

Stiles sat up and he looked at everyone as they stared at him, he then stood up and he starts to speak “No need to knock, guys” he joked before he walked into the living room and everyone followed him “Jackson and Boyd, can you put the lights up outside? Lydia and Allison, can you help me decorate the kitchen? Malia and Isaac, can you decorate the second floor? Peter, can you and Deaton decorate the back of the house? Scott, you’re helping me put the tree up”.

Isaac picked up a box of tinsel and ribbons whilst Malia picked up the bag of golden lights, Lydia and Allison picked up the box of decorations to go into the kitchen and then they carried the black and of dozens of Christmas teddies into the kitchen to set up in the corner. Jackson and Boyd found the lights to go outside and they see out to complete their task, Peter and Deaton found the decorations to go outside in the back garden and Scott sat down on the sofa whilst Stiles opened the box containing the Christmas tree.

“Allison!” Stiles called.

“Yeah?!” Allison answered.

“Can you please get me the box of chocolates that are in the cupboard in the corner?! And a glass of apple juice please?!” Stiles yelled as he pulled the tree of the cardboard box.

“I’m on it!” Allison yelled as she grabbed Stiles' empty glass and Lydia got the carton of apple juice out of the fridge.

“Thank you!” Stiles yelled.

A couple of minutes passed before Allison and Lydia walked back into the living room with a glass of Apple juice for Stiles and a mug of coffee for Scott, they also brought in the box of chocolates that Stiles had wanted and they placed the items down of the coffee table.

"Scott, I need help!" Stiles yelled as he attempted to put the tree together.

Scott raised his eyebrows when he saw that Stiles was wrestling with the tree "I can see that".

Stiles looked at Scott with a ‘seriously, dude?’ expression before he spoke, "Can I have some help please?" 

"I don’t know, this is very entertaining to watch" Scott smirked crossed his arms, Allison and Lydia sat down on the sofa with smirks on their faces as they watched Stiles’ eyes change colour and he shifted.

“Watch out, Scott” Lydia crossed her arms.

"McCall!" Stiles roared.

Scott understood the warning almost immediately and he hurried over to help Stiles put the tree up. Stiles did not really need that much help though, so all Scott had to do was hold the tree up a little bit. 

“Sorry about that mood-swing just now” Stiles apologised as he picked up his drink.

“Dude, don’t worry about it” Scott patted Stiles on the shoulder “No harm done”.

Stiles smiled and he drank all if his drink, he then grabbed a chocolate and he walked over to the box of snow globes and other small ornaments. The girls had finished their jobs by the time Stiles and Scott had decorated the living room and everyone else entered the house and they all sat down in the living room.

“Can I just ask something?” Allison looked at Stiles.

Stiles nodded “Sure”.

"Since when does Derek Hale do anything festive?" Allison asked.

"He’s going to love the tree and the decorations!" Stiles grinned happily.

"Are you sure about that?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms "Why is this tree so important anyway?"

"I love Christmas because it was my mum’s favourite time of year and it’s a way for me to celebrate her memory and all of the good times I remember" Stiles answered as he looked at Peter and the werewolf frowned.

"Sorry." Peter apologised.

"Don’t worry about it" Stiles waved his hand as he dismissed what Peter had said before the apology.

“I’m sure that he’s going to love all of this” Allison smiled at Stiles and the alpha's mate smiled at her.

“Thanks for helping me, everyone” Stiles looked at the pack.

“It’s no problem” Malia smiled as she grabbed a chocolate from the box.

“We did well then?” Isaac asked.

“You all did very well, the house looks amazing” Stiles answered and Isaac smiled at the praise. The alpha's mate then looked at the tree and he sighed, as memories flashed in his mind and his eyes started to water.

“Stiles?” Malia asked.

Lydia looked at Stiles and she saw that his eyes were watery “Are you okay, Stiles?”

Stiles sniffled and he blinked quickly before he nodded “My mum used to love Christmas. My dad always had to work so she would decorate the tree with me and then make me a hot chocolate before we would watch Home Alone. We did that every year until she got sick...” he stopped talking and he slowly exhaled whilst everyone listened to him “She tried to give me a normal Christmas before she died but she forgot who I was and she got upset because she thought that I was trying to kill her” his voice cracked and his tears fell as he tried to finish what he was saying.

Isaac moved and he put his head against Stiles' leg, whilst Lydia hugged him, Scott patted his shoulder and Malia sat on the floor as she held Stiles' hand. Everyone else smiled at the back mom sympathetically as he took a moment to compose himself.

“What can we do to help, Stiles?” Boyd asked.

Even Jackson felt upset that Stiles was sad so he picked up the box of chocolates and he offered one to the Alpha's mate.

Stiles smiled and he took a chocolate “Buy me a truckload of chocolate and ice creams” he joked and everyone smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!!


	3. Mr Sourwolf is such a Scrooge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's back and it's not a great reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had Scrooge, the Grinch and now Derek Hale. 
> 
> The pack are in for a shock.

The pack had been sat in the living room for at least half an hour and they had been laughing together, they had been watching stand up comedians on TV and just talking to each other. Everyone was happy until...

“What the fuck have all of you done to my house?!” a roar boomed throughout the house and everyone looked at the living room door, only to see an annoyed Derek stood there and glaring at all of them.

“Made everyone all Christmassy and festive!” Malia answered happily.

“And who gave any of you permission to clutter my house with tat?!” Derek shouted at everyone and he clenched his fists.

Stiles felt his heart stop and he gulped because he did not expect Derek to react like he had. He slowly put his hand up and the alpha looked at him “I did”.

Derek calmed down when he saw how nervous Stiles was and he heard his heartbeat’s pace exceeding “Why?”

“I wanted to surprise you for when you got home from work. It was meant to be a nice surprise” Stiles answered hesitantly.

Derek huffed and he turned around “Everyone go home. I’m going to the shop if you want to come, Stiles” he then walked out of the house and he climbed back into his car.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Scott spoke up and started the obvious “I don’t think that he likes what we did” the beta said.

Stiles stood up and he pulled his jacket on “You guys better go, I’ll text you all if the plan changes or if it is still a good idea”.

Everyone stood up and they left the house, Stiles was the last one to leave and he locked the door behind himself before he walked over to the car and he sat down in the passenger’s seat. Stiles put his seatbelt on and Derek started the car, they drove off in silence and it stayed that way for a long time.

Stile hated how silent it was and how much tension there was, he looked over at Derek and a thought crossed his mind ‘He’s never this quiet when he’s with me'. Derek had not said a word, since he had walked out of the house and Stiles, could sense that something was wrong, he did not like it and he was worried that he had upset his mate. He needed to break the tension barrier between himself and his mate.

“So... How come you were back from work so early?” Stiles asked.

Derek did not answer for a moment.

“Nothing was happening at the station, so the sheriff has given me an hour for my lunch break” Derek answered with a straight face.

“I’ll have to thank my dad for letting me spend some more time with you then, won’t I?” Stiles laughed but Derek did not say anything and his heart sank. “So how come you came home and didn’t stay at the station?” he asked.

“I wanted to spend some time with you and we have barely anything to eat at home, except chocolate and four different tubs of ice cream,” Derek said as he continued to concentrate on driving.

Stiles gritted his teeth “It’s three ice cream tubs now, I ate the chocolate brownie one”.

“That was mine” Derek stated.

“Sorry, I got hungry and I needed someone with chocolate in it” Stiles bit his bottom lip nervously.

Derek glanced over at Stiles and then he looked back at the road “It’s a good job that I love you”.

Stiles sighed in relief and he smiled “I love you too”.

They continued to drive until they arrived at the shop and Derek parked the car and they walked into the shop, Derek got a trolley and he pushed it through the aisles as Stiles walked at his side and listened to the alpha's heartbeat to find out what mood he was in. Derek was still in a bad mood.

They walked through the store and filled the trolley with fruit and vegetables as well as other foods for meals and Derek put two tubs of chocolate brownie flavoured ice cream into the trolley. Stiles had to run to find a toilet at one point and then he spent a minute trying to find Derek again, the alpha was still in a bad mood so Stiles tried to think of a way to cheer him up. Stiles’ face lit up when he saw the shelves of Christmas decorations and ornaments, all of them were beautiful bright colours and they all screamed happiness, but Derek paid no notice to the decorations.

"Derek, look at those Christmas decorations!" Stiles exclaimed as he pointed at the rows upon rows of decorations.

Derek turned his head and he looked at what Stiles was pointing at, but he then turned his head back to face forwards and he kept walking forwards. ‘Why does he love all of that stuff so much?”

Stiles’ expression fell because he realised that Derek was not interested in the Christmas products, he stood there for a moment before he jogged after Derek "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Derek answered bluntly.

Stiles sighed and he continued to walk next to Derek, he felt a little down but his face lit up when he felt a hand slip into his and he looked at the alpha in adoration and pure love. ‘He’s holding my hand. He loves me!!!!’

Derek smiled at his mate and Stiles had butterflies in his stomach as they both pushed the trolley around the shop. Derek paid for everything and he helped Stiles put the groceries into bags before they put the trolley back and they carried all of the food to the car. They drove home whilst listening to music and they talked until they arrived at their house and they carried the groceries into the kitchen and they both put all of the food away, Derek made himself and Stiles a sandwich and they sat at the dining table as they both ate.

“I’m sorry for shooting earlier,” Derek broke the silence.

Stiles looked at Derek “Don’t worry about it”.

“You were nervous” Derek started.

“I just didn’t expect for you to react like that” Stiles said and he finished his sandwich.

Derek looked at the clock and he saw that it was 1:45 pm “I have to go back to work” he stood up and carried his plate over to the sink before he walked back over to the table and kissed the top of Stiles’ head “I’ll cook dinner tonight.”

“Alright, see you later” Stiles tilted his head back to look at Derek.

“See you later, I love you” Derek whispered and he leaned down to kiss his mate, Stiles kissed him back and cupped his cheek in his hand.

“I love you too” Stiles breathed into the kiss.

Derek pulled back from the kiss and he walked out of the house to go to work, leaving Stiles on his own. Stiles stood up and he put his plate in the sink before he grabbed his work folders and he sat down in the living room with crime scene photos in front of him, he started at them for a moment before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“It's a good job that I love my job,” Stiles said to himself as he examined the picture of the crime scene and the evidence that was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi to me on twitter @Astra2019.


	4. Derek's precious snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is very bored at work and nothing is happening in Beacon Hills, for once.  
> The alpha misses his mate and a smile might soon appear on the face of our wonderful Sourwolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn that frown upside down, Derek! ☺

Four hours had passed and Derek was more stiff at the station. For once in the history of Beacon Hills, nothing had or was happening which was a bit worrying for him because he knew that the Argents were not happy with him still lurking around, he knew that a supernatural threat could occur at any point. He was also worried about his mate and he felt guilty for leaving Stiles home alone. His mate had been recently promoted and he was now working at a high up position in the FBI; he knew that Stiles loved his job and that he was proud of where he was in his career, but Derek also knew that Stiles had not been feeling very well lately and that the workload that he was managing was not helping him to recover. All Derek wanted to do was go home and snuggle up with his mate on the sofa and watch a movie, obviously with two tubs of ice cream to share.

The phones were silent and everyone was occupying themselves by either drinking their third or fourth cup of coffee, eating their dinner or the doughnuts that Parrish had brought, a few of them were just staring at the tv as they all tried to fill in their hours.

The sheriff walked over to Derek's desk and he looked at the picture that was in the small frame to Derek's right “How was he earlier?”

Derek looked at the sheriff and then at the picture that was sat on his desk; he smiled softly as he gazed at the image of Stiles smiling up at Derek as he had his hands on the alpha's chest, Derek was smiling down at him in the picture and he had one hand on his mate's hip whilst the other one was covering one of Stiles' hands. “He was okay, he still doesn’t feel one hundred per cent and he was sick again last night”.

“Say hi to him for me when you get home, I’ll drop round to visit you both at one point.” John suggested and Derek nodded.

“That would be great, Stiles misses you” Derek stated.

“I miss him too” John then pointed at Derek and his face turned serious “Mark my words, Hale. I will put fifty bullet holes in you if you break my son's heart or if he comes back to my house in tears”.

Derek looked slightly nervous and he nodded “I can ensure you that none of that is ever going to happen, he means the world to me and I love him more than anything. I feel pain every time that he feels pain”.

John nodded and he smiled in satisfaction “And that’s why you’re my favourite deputy”.

Derek smiled and he chuckled “Thanks, John”.

“No problem, Derek” the Sherriff patted Derek on the shoulder before he walked into his office with a mug of coffee.

Derek sat back in his chair and he sighed as he let his head fall back, his phone started to ring after a few seconds and he answered the call “Are you okay? What's happened?” 

“Can anyone hear my voice apart from you?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked around and he saw that everyone was taking no notice of the fact that he was on the phone “No”.

“Alright, the victims were ripped apart but the bite marks parents the same as a werewolf's, a coyote’s or anything with fangs with the same shape. The bite marks look jagged and like the perpetrator’s teeth were curved. It also looks like the perpetrator’s jaw can stretch to at least twenty-eight or twenty-nine centimetres. The victims also have very deep scratches on their shoulders and backs, it looks like the perpetrator has five-centimetre claws and that some are blunt and jagged whilst the others are very sharp. It has ten fingers judging by the width between each scratch mark.” Stiles explained over the phone as he picked up a photo that was taken from the crime scene, “I would definitely not want to run into this thing at any point in my life” he said sarcastically as he tried to lighten the mood.

Derek could not help but smile at how intellectual Stiles was and how he had an eye for small details that other people might miss “You got all of that from looking at pictures and by reading the crime scene reports?”

“And by researching the fangs and claw width and shape of nearly every supernatural creature who we have met and fought against.” Stiles answered modestly.

Derek sighed and he put his other arm behind his head “Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?” he heard Stiles chuckle at his question.

“Hhhmmm, I’m not quite sure if you have” Stiles answered.

“You’re absolutely brilliant and you’re very smart. The smartest person I know” Derek complimented.

“What about Lydia?” Stiles asked.

“Well she is very smart, but there is a certain sparkle about you, Stiles Stilinski,” Derek said flirtatiously.

“Oh really? How did you work that one out, Derek Hale?” Stiles flirted back.

“I know that because you’re my Spark” Derek stated.

“I love you, Der-bear,” Stiles said and Derek could hear his smile.

“What are you going to tell your supervisor? I doubt that she thinks that supernatural creatures are on an America's most wanted list” Derek joked but he knew that it was a serious subject.

Stiles sighed “I have no idea, if we can find out who it is then I can give her a suspect” he answered and he yawned.

“I promise that we'll find out who’s behind all of those murders.” Derek said because he knew that Stiles was worried.

“I’m just worried that my dad or someone in our pack could get hurt,” Stiles said and Derek could feel how worried his mate was.

“I won’t let that happen. I won’t let anyone hurt our pack or your father” Derek promised and he heard Stiles slowly exhale.

“I know,” Stiles said, he knew that Derek always kept his promises.

“I’ll always protect you because you’re my main priority” Derek stated.

“Don’t let the pack hear you say that” Stiles tried to be serious but Derek could hear the smile in his voice.

“They already know that my mate is extremely important to me. They know that they are very important and that I would protect them no matter what, but they also know that I would not risk losing you or stop until I have saved you. I can’t live or survive without my spark” Derek said romantically and he looked at the picture of himself and his mate.

“I know that too. I would also protect you no matter what, you’re my life and my soul” Stiles spoke softly into the phone.

“I’ve not gotten used to taking care of you, I like it” Derek smirked.

“I like it too” Stiles admitted “I also like how I can take care of and protect you now” he continued and he looked at the tattoo on his forearm.

“You’re an incredible wolf” Derek whispered and then he had an idea “We also have that to our advantage, even though you have always been great in bed. Just thinking about you makes me miss your lips, your hands, your eyes and how amazing you can make me feel”.

“Someone is going to have an awkward situation at work” Stiles chuckled before he spoke again “Was last night really that amazing for you?” 

“Every time we have sex is amazing” Derek whispered.

“Very romantic,” Stiles said and Derek shifted slightly “Awkward situation alert”.

“You have the same problem. Your heartbeat has picked up, I can hear it” Derek stated and he crossed one leg over his other leg.

A cop looked up and he smirked when he saw that Derek was on the phone “Oi, Hale!” he yelled to his colleague.

Derek looked over his shoulder and he turned his chair a bit “What is it, Troy?!”

“Are you talking to your bird?!” Troy joked.

“My boyfriend!” Derek stated.

Troy laughed and he walked over to Derek's desk “Very funny, Hale”. He had never really taken an interest in Derek's personal life so the werewolf was annoyed at how he seemed to find him being in a relationship with a man laughable.

Derek’s facial expression turned serious as he looked up at Troy in annoyance and disapproval “How is that funny? I’ve been dating a guy for nearly two years and we live together now, ” he heard Stiles over the phone and he listened to what his mate was saying to him.

“Don’t get angry or possessive.” Stiles said firmly.

“Who’s the lucky guy then?” Troy asked, with a smirk that said that he did not believe Derek.

“I am” Derek answered simply.

“Good one, Hale” Troy scoffed.

Derek put his phone on loudspeaker and he put it down on his desk “Hey, everyone. Stiles says hi!” he yelled to everyone in the station.

“Hi, Stiles!” Everyone greeted.

“Hi, everyone!” Stiles said and Derek smiled.

Troy then saw the picture on Derek's desk “You’re dating the sheriff’s son?”

Derek nodded and he crossed his arms “You got a problem with that?”

Troy quickly shook his head “No, sorry” he then turned and he quickly walked over to his desk.

Derek turned loudspeaker off and then he put his phone to his ear again “I’m calm”.

“Very good” Stiles spoke softly “Right, I have to go because I need to find out what slash who has been killing everyone” he chuckled.

“Alright. I love you” Derek smiled.

“I love you too” Stiles returned Derek's affection before he ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they call it... Wolfy love 💖.
> 
> Come and say hi to me on twitter (@Astra2019). I will be posting when I plan to upload any future chapters. Goodbye until next time


	5. Don't mess with an Alpha's mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is stuck at work and pining for his mate, he has been thinking quite a lot and his protective nature did flare up at the rookie cop from before. However, it was not the first time that Derek got angry when someone tried to hurt, upset or say something against his Spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, everyone! Sorry that this chapter was late, I hope that you like it.

7 pm, at least three of the cops at the station had fallen asleep, Troy had avoided Derek like the plague and the alpha was glad about that because he was very protective over Stiles and he hated it when people disrespected his mate. He also despised it when someone tried to hurt or upset his precious spark, Gerard Argent had found that out when his head and body were severed by Derek's claws when he had seen what had happened to Stiles.

*Flashback*   
Derek was pacing back and forth around Stiles' bedroom as his mind raced with panic and concern for his mate, who had done missing since the lacrosse playoff that night, which had been five hours ago! John had gone out in his cruiser to search for Stiles again because he thought the third drive anxious drive around the entirety of Beacon Hills would possibly provide him with some luck. Derek had volunteered to go out to look for Stiles but John had been very firm when saying ‘No, you should stay here. He would feel much safer if he finally managed to come home and see that you’re here’ they sent the rest of the pack out to find the alpha's mate but no one had found him.

Derek had sent more than a dozen texts to his boyfriend and called him at least ten times over the past five hours, Stiles had not picked up his phone once or answered any of his texts. The alpha knew his mate like the back of his hand, he knew that Stiles would not ignore his messages or call; he had never ignored him after an argument because they could both sense when they needed to comfort and support each other. Stiles had forgotten to call Derek back once... But that was because he was being chased by a wendigo and he only needed to shout for Derek to hear him.

Derek grabbed his phone and he called Stiles again as he rubbed the back of his neck "Stiles, where are you? What's going on? I'm really worried about you and I'm freaking out! I..." The battery died on his phone and he threw it at the bed in frustration. "AAARRRRGGGHHH! He shouted as his eyes turned red and his fangs grew in his mouth, he then walked over to the window and he crossed his arms "Where are you, Spark?"

"I'm right here" a tried voice hissed in pain.

Derek quickly turned around as he shifted back to his human form, he froze when he saw that Stiles was stood in the doorway with injuries on his face. The younger man walked towards him but Derek ran over to his mate and he cupped his cheeks in his hands "What happened?" He started to take Stiles' pain as he spoke.

"It was just some kids from the other team, I was mouthing off at them for being homophobic" Stiles answered.

Derek listened to his mate's heartbeat and then he smelt his cheek "Don't lie to me, I can smell gunpowder on you. Did a hunter do this to you?"

Stiles hesitated but he nodded.

Derek was furious because his mate had not taken the bite yet so he was unable to defend himself and Stiles was just an innocent boy "Who did this? Was it an Argent?"

Stiles slowly exhaled "It was Gerard Argent. He was trying to get me to tell him why we have an alliance with Chris, he threatened to hurt the pack and to kill you" he explained.

"Did you tell him anything?" Derek asked, he already knew the answer though because Stiles was very loyal to the pack and himself.

Stiles shook his head and his tears fell.

Derek pulled his mate into a hug and he kissed his head "I've got you and I'll deal with Gerard. No one will ever hurt you again" he promised and Stiles gripped the back of his shirt.

Derek had called John and the sheriff, as well as the pack, had hurried back to the house but Stiles had fallen asleep in the safety of his mate's arms. Stiles accepted the bite the following day and Derek held him throughout the whole scenario as his body adjusted to the changes.

Stiles did not need to be trained because he had picked up all of Derek's abilities and skills, this instantly made him the alpha mate. The pack found Gerard a week later and Derek took great pleasure in ripping apart the monster that had hurt his mate.

The day of Gerard's permanent disappearance had been a long one because everyone had been planning what to do to avenge Stiles. There had been a few arguments but Derek managed to convince everyone that he would do a better job at getting revenge for his mate. It had been a full moon that night.

Gerard had backed into a corner as he aimed his gun at Stiles but Derek stood in front of his mate and snarled at the hunter.

"What is he?" Gerard asked in fear when he saw Stiles' eyes change colour and his claws emerge. 

Derek smirked "He's my mate. He’s also an incredibly powerful Spark. You targeted the wrong person" he answered as he stalked towards the hunter, Stiles was walking at his side and he was shifting.

"It was necessary" Gerard defended himself.

Derek grabbed the hunter by the throat and he lifted him up "No it wasn't, but this is!" 

Derek ripped the hunter to shreds and then he carried Stiles home. End of flashback*

The alpha stood up and he went to get a cup of coffee and he sighed, he just wanted to go home at this point and he also wanted his dinner! He poured himself a coffee and he started to zone out when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to his left and he saw the sheriff.

“What happened with Troy?” John asked.

Derek shook his head “Nothing serious, I said that I was in a relationship with a guy and he seemed to think that I was joking. I was just got really protective over Stiles” he answered before he sipped his coffee.

John nodded and he poured himself a coffee “Is it a mate thing?” He whispered.

Derek nodded “Yeah, he’s the same if someone gives me a dark look or if they threaten me in any way.” He stated as he turned to face John.

“Did Troy say anything offensive to you or against Stiles?” John asked, concerned that someone had insulted his song and Derek.

“No, he just thought that I was joking. His head would not be on his shoulders if he’d insulted Stiles” Derek said in all honesty and John smiled with a chuckle.

“And that’s why I know that you’re the right guy for my son” The sheriff stated.

Derek scoffed and he shook his head “He keeps me grounded”.

“He is your anchor after all. And you’re his” The sheriff stated before he turned to walk back to his office “Get yourself home to my son, Hale!”

Derek did not have to be told twice. He gulped down his coffee and grabbed his jacket, phone and wallet as well as his keys before he left and he began to drive home to his wonderful mate.

Meanwhile, Stiles was not in great shape. He was hunched over the toilet and coughing, as his throat burnt him due to being sick. He eventually stood up and he clutched his abdomen as he flushed the chain and walked out of the bathroom, he groaned as he walked downstairs and into the living room. “I want Derek” he whined as he flopped down onto the sofa and he pulled a blanket over himself.

Stiles could not describe how lonely he felt when Derek was not with him, he knew that the alpha also felt emotionally lost when they were not together and Deaton eventually explained that it was a mate thing and that it was completely normal. It was probably the most normal thing in Stiles' life, apart from being hopelessly in love with someone. Even if Derek and Stiles were both supernatural beings. Everyone in the pack had expected for Stiles to become a beta when he received the bite from Derek, but it came as a surprise to all of them when they saw Stiles' eyes were the colours of fire and a bolt of electricity sparked on his palm. They soon figured out that Stiles' had become even more powerful as a spark and that he was the alpha's mate. That seemed to keep any supernatural threats away for a while. Word had also gotten around of how Derek Hale had destroyed the hunter who had dared to harm his mate.

He must have fallen asleep because the clock on his phone read that was 7:35 pm, he knew exactly how long it took to drive to the house from the station and he his heart spun when he heard e sound of Derek's Camaro pulling up in the driveway ‘My Der-bear is home' he thought.

Derek walked into the house and he hung his jacket off as he put his keys into the pocket of his jacket “Sti?!” he called.

“I’m in the living room!” Stiles answered.

Derek walked into the living room and he crossed his arms “Did you have a nice nap?”

Stiles rubbed his eyes “Yep, but I still feel like shit”.

Derek let his arms fall to his sides and he walked over to kneel down next to the sofa, he stroked back his mate’s hair and en placed his hand on Stiles' head “You’re very hot”.

“You’ve told me that a few times but do I have a temperature?” Stiles joked.

Derek chuckled and he kissed Stiles and then he smiled “You’re very hot in both ways”.

“You’re sexy” Stiles smirked.

“I love how you’ve been feeling sick for ages but that you’re still able to flirt with me” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“How could I not flirt with you? Some mean person might try and steal you away from me” Stiles cupped Derek's cheek in his hand as he spoke.

Derek kissed Stiles again and he held his mate's hand on his cheek “No one could ever steal me from you, I’m you’re and that’s never going to change. No one is more perfect to me than you are”.

Stiles smiled and he started to stroke Derek's cheek with his thumb “I love you”.

“I love you too” Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead before he straightened up “Do you want something to eat?”

Stile nodded.

“Chocolate?” Derek asked but he already knew the answer.

“Yes please” Stiles gave Derek a big cheesy smile.

Derek shook his head whilst smiling and he walked out of the living room.

“You’re the best boyfriend slash mate ever!” Stiles yelled to the alpha.

“I know! So are you!” Derek yelled back to Stiles before he opened the cupboard to get Stiles a bar of chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi to me on twitter @Astra2019 for information and spoilers for the upcoming chapters and the other stories that I am writing. Sending love to all of you.
> 
> X

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on twitter; Astra201


End file.
